Sí, acepto
by atomicmonster
Summary: One-shot Ellos jamás pensaron que llegarían a esto: el mejor día de sus vidas, donde le afirmarían a todos que estaban completamente enamorados. - Hasta que la muerte los separe.


**Sí, acepto  
**_One-shot_

El día era perfecto para la ocasión: soleado, con un hermoso cielo despejado y cálido. Tal vez, de a ratos un poco de viento despeinaba levemente el cabello de los presentes, generando enojo en las jóvenes que habían gastado mucho tiempo en lucir perfectas. Como todo...y todos.  
Porque claro, el mismo acontecimiento lo pedía. Una fecha muy especial para los presentes y, por supuesto, para sus dos protagonistas: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

En la Iglesia, que estaba llena de allegados a la pareja, la emoción se podía percibir fácilmente. Las sonrisas poblaban los rostros de todos, hasta en Sasuke, que jamás abandonaba su aspecto frío y distante.  
Él estaba parado en el altar, espectante por la llegada de su, hasta ese momento, querida novia. Jamás había pensado terminar así con ella, menos por como la trataba antes. La "Molestia", como él la llamaba, estaba a punto de ser _su molestia_ definitivamente. Eso lo hacía feliz, muy feliz.

Ella por su parte, estaba en una especie de carroza, viajando hacía su sueño que se hacía realidad. ¿Cómo podía ser todo _tan real? _Le era complicado, pero no imposible, asimilar los sucesos que la hicieron llegar hasta esto. Sabía perfectamente que estaba en camino a la felicidad. Porque con lo que pasaría en simples minutos, se cumplirían sus más profundos anhelos de pequeña, pero esta vez de forma definitiva y completa. Sería feliz _hasta que la muerte la separe_ de Sasuke Uchiha, su Sasuke-kun.  
Pensar en todo eso le humedecía los ojos. De felicidad. Era el mejor día de su vida.

De sus vidas, aunque no se notara tanto por parte de él.  
Pero en su interior, cada segundo que pasaba lo inquietaba más: no veía la hora de lucir el anillo que les demostraba a todos que iban a estar _juntos por siempre,_ amándose cada vez más, y apoyándose en las buenas y las malas. Le sonaba un tanto cursi, ya que cosas así no se podían esperar de una persona tan fría como Sasuke, pero Sakura lo había cambiado. Con su cariño, su amor y sus sonrisas. Podía afirmar sin problema alguno que estaba completamente enamorado de ella y la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Sakura había llegado a la Iglesia. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Y de Sasuke, que apenas pudo ver el móvil llegar y alguien cerró la puerta. Sonrió interiormente.  
Murmullos y risitas nerviosas resaltaban en la, hasta el momento, silenciosa Iglesia. El acontecimiento había generado espectativas por todos lados.

Al fin llegaba el momento: Mientras Sakura bajaba sonriente, los que se encontraban en el interior de la Iglesia comenzaron a escuchar la marcha nupcial tocada con piano, lo que ponía más nerviosa a la pareja.  
Ella estaba quieta enfrente de la entrada, que aún permanecía cerrada. Su padre la tomó del brazo suavemente, y abrió la puerta indicándole a su hija que comience a caminar.  
Sasuke al escuchar el sonido de la madera, dio media vuelta y la pudo observar: radiante con un vestido largo y blanco, el cabello recogido y adornado con una tiara blanca. Más esa hermosa sonrisa de la que él se enamoró, junto con sus ojos que tenían un leve brillo de felicidad.  
Todos los presentes allí se pusieron de pie, observando lentamente a Sakura y a su padre, que estaban llegando al altar.

Sasuke estiró el brazo derecho, y el padre de Sakura le entregó un suave beso en la mejilla a su hija, entregándosela al novio.  
Cuando el rozó la mano de ella, ambos sonrieron y dieron media vuelta.

- Estamos aquí reunidos - comenzó su discurso el cura a cargo - para presenciar la unión de estos dos jóvenes. -

Luego de miles de palabras, llegó el momento más importante. Tan importante que los dos se tensaron terriblemente, pero al mismo tiempo estaban seguros de lo que harían.

- Sakura Haruno, ¿acepta al señor Sasuke Uchiha como esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, tanto en la salud y en la enfermedad, la riqueza y en la pobreza; y hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Sasuke la miró sonriente y ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa, contestó decidida: - Sí, acepto -

El sacerdote se dirigió ahora a Sasuke: - Sasuke Uchiha, ¿acepta a la señorita Sakura Haruno como su esposa para amarla, respetarla, tanto en la saluda y en la enfermedad, la riqueza y en la pobreza; y hasta que la muerte los separe? -

- Hmp - contestó él y riendo, abrió nuevamente la boca - Sí, acepto -

- Pueden colocarse los anillos -

Una pequeña niña les llevó un almohadón, en el que estaban los anillos. El moreno tomó uno y lo colocó suavemente en la pequeña mano de Sakura y ella, un poco nerviosa, hizo lo mismo.

- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer - dijo el sacerdote y miró feliz a Sasuke - puede besar a la novia -

Así, el colocó con delicadeza el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y, mirándola fijamente le murmuró un _te amo.  
_

- Yo también te amo - afirmó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Hmp - monosilabeó antes de sellar sus labios con los de su amada, y así también sellar su amor por siempre...

_O, mejor dicho, hasta que la muerte los separe._

* * *

**Recuerdo cuando este one-shot se me ocurrió al estar en la escuela, mientras hablaban de matrimonios. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en "Maldita Gemela"**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
